I'm Sure You Can Be Graceful
by edmundblack
Summary: /He'd never liked being the center of attention, especially not with Draco glaring at him/Per Lucius Malfoy's request, all pure-blooded Slytherins must learn to dance for the Malfoy's Christmas Ball, and Theodore Nott thinks badly of it.


**For the Trio Era Competition – **_**Theodore Nott learns how to dance. **_**For the New Year's Resolution Challenge – Trio Era ($50). For the Greek Mythology Challenge – Aidos (write about a platonic relationship).**

Theodore smirked slightly as Professor Snape walked into the room with his dark cape swinging wildly. Mr Malfoy had apparently given him several bags of gold as a bribe for teaching the group of pure-blooded Slytherins to dance. There had been something about them being twelve and back when the House of Black was founded and the Malfoys were strong twelve was the age of marriage and a lot more nonsense Theodore didn't care to think about. There was just the ten of them, all whose mothers or fathers had done something for Mr Malfoy to get them into these lessons which would help them grow into 'responsible young pure-bloods'.

"Today, on request of Mr Lucius Malfoy, I am here to teach you about the art of…_dancing._" No-one seemed to dare to laugh, and Theodore cast a quick glance around him. Draco, Vincent and Gregory were all sitting next to each other, Draco obviously biting his tongue and Vincent and Gregory stifling giggles. Theodore shook his head – if they slipped, they'd be in detention for a week.

Professor Snape continued, "Now, today I will be teaching you one of the most traditional pure-blooded dances, _the waltz, _which, according to Mr Malfoy, will be the main dance at the Malfoy's Christmas Ball, which I believe all of you are attending…" _Sadly, _Theodore thought. He had been invited, and of course his father had accepted, and now he was expected to go dance with a bunch of girls while his father hunted for one Theodore showed the _slightest _interest in to marry him off. It sounded tedious, and horrid, and whilst Theodore didn't want to hang out with those…mudbloods, those people with barely a scrap of magic who were so very different, the pure-blooded Slytherins were tiring and boring. Perhaps if he had been in Ravenclaw, things would have been better, but his father would've skinned him alive.

"Now, I have your pairs for dancing, based on height, if you would _so _kindly listen…Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini and Tracey Davis, Gregory Goyle and Agnes Monkleigh, and finally, Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass. Please locate your partner and advance onto the dancefloor, where I will teach you to dance." Professor Snape's voice sounded like a flattened yet still venomous snake. Theodore exhaled deeply and stood up, being the first boy to do so. Daphne was on the level above him on the seats, and he stood up onto the next row, and she blinked up at him, with dark hair tumbling and her friend Tracey Davis looking positively murderous.

"Theodore," She greeted him coolly, offering her hand, and he grunted and pulled her upwards. Daphne raised her eyebrows at him, turned and rolled her eyes (Theodore could see – he probably wasn't supposed to, but he could definitely see) and followed him down the steps. With Daphne having a firm grip of his hand, he found himself being dragged to the center, and bit his lip. _Just what he'd wanted. _Theodore had never been the center-of-attention type, and especially not with Draco glaring at him like that.

"Now, as we will be learning the waltz," Professor Snape's voice was slightly louder, and Theodore frowned, "I expect you all to be very _graceful._" To Theodore, it sounded like a threat.

"Go on, you can be _graceful, _can't you, Theo?" The Greengrasses and Notts had always been close, always careful not to get themselves tangled in the Malfoy's web, but Theodore had always liked Daphne's little sister Astoria better – Astoria was kinder and gentler, whereas Daphne was a teaser and a run amuck.

"Theo?" He murmured. She laughed.

"Don't give me that, we've known each other since we were three." She flicked her wand out of her robe pocket lazily and murmured something, causing her hair to tie into a messy bun. Theodore blinked. He didn't know any spells like that.

"Now, I would suggest that each boy clasp their partner's right hand with their left and hold at shoulder height, and for his other hand to cup their partner's shoulder blade – no, Mr Crabbe, _not the shoulder blade of the arm you're holding._" Professor Snape swooped around on the boys like bats, glaring at any tiny mistake, and Theodore hurried to get himself in place, grabbing Daphne's hand wildly and trying to find her shoulder blade. He grabbed _something _else, but it didn't turn out to be her shoulder blade, and he blushed bright red, quickly correcting himself.

"Sorry," He mumbled, wishing they didn't have to do this. Daphne just nodded as the awkwardness was starting to sink in.

"Now, can each girl place their free hand on their partner's shoulder – very good," Daphne had done it quickly enough, and gave him a quick smile and roll of the eyes, and Theodore tried to return it, despite the pain in his shoulder from her sharp fingernails scratching him. "Now, step _two three four." _The music started and Theodore struggled to remember what they'd been shown before, and tried to step in time with the music, somewhat embarrassed. Daphne hadn't any idea what was going on and tried to copy him, but when it was time for the spin she hadn't a clue what was going on and nearly knocked into him, and he grabbed her waist quickly to stop her from falling. Their cheeks burned but despite himself, and her clumsiness and the general embarrassment of it all, Theodore found himself maybe just enjoying it, especially when she laughed.


End file.
